Dangers of being a Dad
by Ann b-010
Summary: Bruce has always wanted to adopt Dick, but when he finally get the chance tragedy strikes. This is my first fanfic I don't own anything :(
1. Chapter 1

Streets of Gotham

April 1st, 2012

12:09

Batman sat on one of the many rooftops in Gotham. He sat alone, his partner had stayed home that night (it had been a quiet night so far) claiming to be sick. But Bruce Wayne knows his son better, today was the five year anniversary of his family's death, he always got depressed on this date.

Batman sighed as he heard his scanner call out a bank robbery on High Street. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to see his ward.

As he went to the location of the robbery he started thinking, "ward" how much he hated calling Dick that, his "ward." But not for much longer! At this thought, he started to smile. He had final gotten the paperwork yesterday 'he wanted to do this for Dick's brithday but whatever.' He got it filled out as fast as possible, now all that was left was to ask Dick. But would he say yes?

The Bat was snapped out of his musing as he came up on the bank robbery. He decided that he would focus on this than call it a night and go back home to his soon to be son.

The robbery only took ten minuets to stop, but they were the longest ten minuets of his life. He was in the Batmobile on his way home and probably breaking every single traffic law there was.

But when he got home the sight that met his eyes was anything but joyous. The manor had been destroyed. The rooms were a wreck. All the furniture had been over turned in the search for something. Alfred laid unconscious on the floor with a man dressed in all black standing on top of him, but there was no sign of Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I would like to thank jasminenightshade for my first view ever and all the people who are following this story or put it in favorites it is more than I could have hoped for

Wayne Manor

April 1st, 2012

12:34 A.M.

Batman now dressed as Bruce Wayne lept into action. He took out the man on top of Alfred easily, and after a quick assesment of Alfred's wounds he went upstairs to Dick's room. There were sounds of a scuffled inside. He bursted though the door to find Dick being held above the ground with his arms twisted painfully behind his back. The man that held him was big. He held Dick's arms behind his back with one hand, and the worst thing for Bruce was that with the other hand he held a knife to Dick's neck.

"Bruce!" was the only thing Dick could say before he was cut off by the man that held him. But the terror in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne we weren't expecting you yet." He kept his voice low and menacing, he was trying to scare both of them as he moved the knife closer to Dick's neck. It was working.

"Just let him go and I'll give you whatever you want." Bruce was trying to control himself. One wrong move and he could lose Dick.

"Want? What I want you can't give me. See I did something terrible to this little boy five years ago," at this he raise Dick up so his head was next to the man's. By this point both Bruce and Dick knew who the man was, it was Tony Zucco, the man who killed Dick's family. Both Bruce and Dick's eyes were wide as quarters both fearing what the man would say next. "And you see I want to make it right."

"Than Put Him Down." Bruce was trying to stay calm for Dick's sake. He could see the fear in his son's eyes. And in all honesty Bruce was scared out of his mind for what he knew Zucco had planed next.

"No, see the only way to set things right is to re-unite him with his family." Now Dick was terrified, he couldn't move. He just stared at his guardian, no his father, begging him to do something. Now, Bruce started to move closer to Zucco and Dick, and Zucco was moving closer to the window. The worry on the Bat's face was evident. "But don't worry, I'll give you time to say goodbye!" With that one sentence , Zucco moved the knife from Dick's neck and impaled it into Dick's stomach, causing a loud scream from Dick, and Bruce to charge the two. Zucco just shoved Dick into Bruce and jumped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank jasmine nightshade, Rocketeer101, and TSRowenwood forreviewing my story and all you people that favorites me on follow the story.

Just so you know thoughts are in 'these things' sorry forget the name.

Wayne Manor

April 1st, 2012

12:53 A.M.

Bruce didn't even notice Zucco leave he was to concentrated on his son. "Dick," what was he supposed to say to him here he was the Batman and he couldn't save his own son, "your going to be okay." He tried to keep his voice calm for Dick.

"Bruce, don't lie to me I know I'm not going to be okay." Dick's voice got weaker with every word he said as his blood started to stain the carpet.

At those words Bruce lost control, "No Dick! You're going to be just fine." He saw the look on his son's face and knew he need to stay calm. "Give me two minutes to call 911 and than we'll get you to the hospital, okay Dickie just hang on for me okay," he said as soft and calm as he could. He had moved Dick's head on his lap while his right hand applied pressure on the wound his left hand moved some of Dick's bangs out of his face, as he smiled down at his son.

"Okay Bruce. Just don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you Dickie." The thought that Dick thought he would ever leave him hurt Bruce as he looked down on his son's face to see all the pain his boy was going though.

Bruce stopped moving Dick's hair and grabbed his phone, and dialed 911 as fast as humanly possible, all the while he never took his eyes off Dick. The phone ran once... twice...three no it was cut of by a woman's voice "Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"My son was stabbed in the stomach." Bruce was still trying to stay calm for Dick, as he continued to apply pressure to his wound, his eyes never braking contacted with Dick's. But for Dick the moment the word 'son' left his father figure's mouth his heart skipped a beat. Sure he saw Bruce as his father, but Bruce only called him son when he was severely injured, a way of letting him know how he felt about Dick and every time he did it made Dick smile.

"Alright Sir, an ambulance and police are on their way to your location now stay calm keep pressure on the wound and keep talking to him make sure he stays awake," and with that the lady hanged up.

But this was all repeat information to Bruce. He knew how important it was to keep Dick awake, so he put his phone away and turned to his son. Now Bruce was caught off guard, he expected a frown or a pained filled expression on his son's face, but instead there was a breath taking smile.

"Dick, why are you smiling?"

"Because Bruce you called me your son you haven't done that since Joker almost killed me two months ago." Hearing those words come from his son's mouth was almost to much for Bruce. 'Have I really not called him son for that long, is it a good thing that it brings a smile to his face, should I ask him now?' At that single thought, Bruce himself started to smile in light of recent events he had neglected to ask Dick his question. Well can you blame, him he did come home to a break in.

"Dick there is something I need to ask you."

"What Bruce?" truly Dick was puzzled 'what could Bruce possible want to ask me at a time like this.' That's what he would have thought but he was getting too tired and he knew that was not a good sign. But for now he would focus on his father figure's voice.

"Dick I-" but Bruce was cut of by the parametics arriving.

"Oh my gosh! we need to get him to the hospital now!" It was the first time that Bruce had taken his eyes off Richard sense the incident and he hated and loved the paramedic for interrupting. He hated her because she had stopped him from asking Dick to be his son, he loved her because it meant that Dick would soon be at the hospital getting better, which was a good thing seeing as with every second that goes by the once life filled sea blue eyes of Richard John Grayson were dimming and inching shut. Bruce had also noticed that his son's breathing had become more and more heavy as it became harder and harder for Dick to breath.

Bruce wasted no time picking Dick up bridal style which in doing so made him final see how big the wound really was and see the huge puddle of crimson red blood staining the snow white carpet. He also noticed how much paler Dick was. He must have gotten use to the color since he watched it drain from his face. But now looking at Dick fully, the color of his skin had flushed dramatically, especially when compared to the bright green hoodie and black jacket.

He, as gently as humanly possible, picked his son up and cared him down stairs to the ambulance, he saw that Alfred now awake was talking to some cops while desperately trying to reach them. Bruce made his way over all the tossed over furniture and broken vases and nick-nacks to the drive way as fast as he possibly could.

When he got there, a brown haired male paramedic attempted to remove Dick from Bruce's arms, but the moment he did Bruce brought Dick as close as he could. Luckily the paramedic didn't fight Bruce on this one. He gently stepped out of the way and pointed to the gurney in the ambulance.

Bruce gently laid his son down as the paramedics strapped him in. The light in Dick's eyes was fading when his small hand reached out to Bruce's larger ones. Bruce saw this and immediately grasped his son's hand and sat next to the gurney. He leaned down so he was right next the Dick's ear and whispered in a voice only Dick could hear "Rămâi puternic pasărea mea mica fiecare lucru va fi bine. Te iubesc." (Stay strong my little bird everything will be just fine. I love you)

"Voi încerca Tati, eu te iubesc." (I will try Daddy, I love you too) That was the last thing Dick was able to say before a oxygen mask was place over his mouth. And his big, blue eyes shut, but this time they didn't open back up.

"Dick." Bruce said in the same whispered voice, but his son didn't wake. "Dick." he tried again a little louder but his son still didn't wake. By this time, the paramedics were starting to move as the ambulance started to drive to the hospital, but they hadn't notice Dick's eyes close. "Richard!" Bruce yell to his unresponsive son. The paramedics came to Dick and Bruce's sides trying to calm Bruce and treat Dick.

The ride to the hospital was agonizing for Bruce. He felt completely helpless after Dick's eyes closed all he could do is watch the paramedics move around his son trying to help him, while all the while Bruce kept a strong hold on Dick's hand. Fifteen long heart retching minuets later they were at the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I would like to thank all though of you who reviewed me of followed the story or put it in favorites it makes my day so much better when I come home and see all your comments and it makes me want to write more. Thank you

Wayne Hospital

April 1st, 2012

2:27 A.M.

It's been 1 hour and 14 minutes sense they arrived at the hospital. Dick was immediately taken into surgery, but the paramedics wouldn't allow Bruce into the operating room saying he would only get in the way. Twenty minutes after arriving Alfred showed up with the police. After ten minutes of them trying to talk to an anxious and worried father they decide they were getting no where and left the two alone. So there sits a worried, anxious over protective Bruce Wayne and a worried sick Alfred in the hospital waiting room, feel more useless then ever, waiting to here about Dick.

'How could I let this happen to the most important thing in my life? Dick is the only thing stopping me from going off the deep end. The light to my dark. He saved me from myself. What will I do if he doesn't make it though this? What will I do if he dies?' These thoughts keep running though Bruce's head like a disease infecting every thought with 'What if Dick dies?' or 'I failed you John and Mary!' and no matter how much he told himself not to think about it, that Dick would be okay, he just couldn't believe it he was terrified that Dick would die.

A half an hour later a nurse walked into the waiting room calling over Bruce and Alfred. They hurried over to her. As she lead them into the hall right outside the waiting room, the one that led to patient's rooms, Bruce couldn't wait any longer.

"How is he, is he okay?' his question was laced with worry and concern for his son. The only thought in his head when he saw the solemn look on the nurse face was 'NO! he died! NO NO NO!'

The nurse looked at him and said, "He's alive and he's stable, but we had a few scares in surgery where his heart stop two times.'

"Good heavens!" said Alfred

"Where is he?" Bruce said not wanting to spend another moment away from his son.

"Room 217"

"Thanks." and with that Bruce started to move to his son's room as fast as he could with out running, but he was stopped by the nurse grabbing his sleeve.

"Mr. Wayne their is more you need to hear," now Bruce was worried no good news could come from this 'What could be wrong with him? He is stable isn't he?' "Your 'ward' has lost a lot of blood Mr. Wayne and ... well has fallen in to a coma. He may or may not wake up."

"What do you mean he might not wake up!" Bruce practically shouted it felt like there was a knife in his heart. 'No I going to lose Dick, may be physically here but I'll lose him mental I'll never hear his voice, or that laugh of his, not the cackle he does as Robin but the wonderful life filled laugh he does when its just us, I'll never see him fly though the air doing what he loves acrobatics. He will be here but he won't live the life he was ever meant to. Now I know how Dick feels when he goes to visit his uncle Richard, or Zatanna when she sees Dr. Fate and how horrible for Dick, he is unable to do anything he loves and yet if he was dead he would at least be with his parents.'

"Mr. Wayne," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "If Richard doesn't wake up by tomorrow the odds of him waking up at all are very slim," she explained as calmly as possible to the worried father trying to keep her voice calm.

Bruce looked at her shocked he couldn't lose Dick he just couldn't. He quickly gathered himself and said in the calmest voice he could "I want to see him," but his voice still wavered uncontrollable. He was shaking in fear.

"Of course Mr. Wayne, right this way," the nurse said in a kind voice as she lead them down the hall to Dick's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayne Hospital

April 1st, 2012

3:19 A.M.

The nurse after leading Bruce and Alfred to Dick's room had thankfully left after opening the door. The moment Bruce saw Dick in the white hospital bed he ran to his sons side and wrapped his arms around him. Only to find that the nurse was not lying to him about Dick's condition as he so hoped she was. For from the moment Bruce grasped his little bird in his arms, the boy only laid limp in his father's arms. Bruce continued to hold his son as if he let go Dick would just disappear into thin air.

Slowly Alfred approached Bruce and Dick. He had come to see Bruce as a son more than an employer and Dick as the grandson he never had. He loved both of them deeply and knew that if Dick didn't pull though this one that Bruce would never recover from it.

He had been there when the police brought Bruce home after the death of his parents. He raise Bruce and saw how he shut everyone out for fear of losing them. But that all changed the night that Bruce brought Dick home, no it was before that, the moment that Bruce saw Dick's family die, he cared about him. Dick was the first and only person to break down Bruce's wall and if he lost him than that wall would instantly reappear, and this time no one would be able to break it.

As the old man approached Bruce, he knew that he wouldn't want to talk and that he should be left alone with his son. So Alfred decide that after informing Bruce that he would leave the two alone, he would stand outside the door to block any unwanted intruders.

"Master Bruce," came the man's thick english acsent, "do you wish me to leave the two of you alone?"

"Yes, Alfred, if you don't mind." came Bruce's reply though the entire time his eyes never left his son face.

With a bow, Alfred left leaving Bruce alone with Dick but before he made it out the door he saw Bruce gently lay Dick back down on the hospital bed and say, "I can't loss him Alfred."

"I know Master Bruce."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wayne Hospital**

April 1st, 2012

3:24 A.M.

Bruce held Dick's small, fragile, unmoveing hand in is own large firm ones as tightly as he could. He never took his eyes off his son, as he constantly checked for any signs of waking or discomfort. As his eyes looked at his son's pale face, he let out a sigh. He was absolutely terrified of losing Dick.

He had once heard that people in comas could hear people talking outside their bodies and sometimes that was all they needed to wake up. It was worth a shot, he had nothing to lose by trying, did he? Even if Dick wouldn't wake from this he would at least have hope that Dick knew how he felt about him.

"Dick, can you hear me?" There was no movement from the small child in front of him, not a twitch, blink, or squeeze of the hand. No sign to show that he heard his father. "Dick," he took a deep breath in, willing himself to go on, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if by some miracle you can." Bruce stopped there and looked down he truly wanted Dick to hear him but he just didn't know.

"I want to say that I love you. More than I've loved anyone my entire life, and I need you to wake up for me." Dick still hadn't moved. Bruce took a shaky breath in, and continued, "Dick there was something I wanted to ask you, something that I think you already know. Dick when I called you son earlier today, I meant it with all my heart. I really do see you as my son, you are the most important thing in my life. So I wanted to ask you if you saw me as your father, and if so, if you would like to make it legal?"

Bruce looked at his son and squeezed his hand. Part of him believed his son was going to answer the other part knew Dick wouldn't. But then Bruce got the biggest happiest surprise of his whole life, Dick's small hand moved, no squeezed Bruce's hand so gently he almost didn't believe that it happened. "Dick?" He sat there waiting, watching, praying that he would do it again as he gentle squeezed his son's hand back, And miraculously Dick not only moved his hand but his mouth opened to make the softest whisper (that Bruce almost didn't hear it) of "Tati?" (daddy)

"fiul! Sunt aici. Poți să deschizi ochii tăi?" (son! I am here. Can you open your eyes?) Now this was truly to Bruce upmost shock and joy. Dick's blue eyes that put both the heavens and the seas to shame fluttered open.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this is kinda Dick's view of the last chapter. hope you like it.

Wayne Hospital

April 1st, 2012

3:24 A.M.

Dick was surrounded by darkness, but it wasn't erie at all it was clamming. He felt relaxed, warm, and safe; yet he couldn't quite remember how he got there.

But for some reason his right hand felt warmer than the rest of him almost as if his hand was being held by something. Then out of no where he heard a soft sad sigh. As he began to ponder this, he heard another voice come out of the darkness.

"Dick, can you hear me?" Bruce? No it couldn't be Bruce he never sounded this weak, scared, or desperate. "Dick," the voice stopped again but it was enough for him, he knew it was Bruce, "I don't know if you can hear me. But if by some miracle you can."

'Bruce! I can hear you,' he tried to respond but nothing came out. His father's voice stopped, and now Dick was scared that Bruce wasn't going to continue. 'Bruce?'

Then his voice came back. "I want to say that I love you. More than I've loved any one my entire life, and I need you to wake up for me." Dick was astounded the Batman just admitted that he love him more than his parents, and they're what made him Batman.

He wanted to respond with 'I love you, to Bruce, more than anything' but his mouth wasn't working. Than the second part hit him. Was he asleep right now? He tried to open up his eyes but he couldn't seem to open them. Then he realized he wasn't sleeping, he was in a coma thats why Bruce sounded so sad, scared and desperate. Bruce was worried that he wouldn't wake up. 'I have to wake up!' was the only thought in his head until Bruce voice came back to him.

"Dick there was something I wanted to ask you, something that I think you already know."

'The question Bruce had mentioned earlier, he never asked me but what could be so important that he'd ask me now?'

"Dick when I called you son earlier today I meant it with all my heart,"

'When I called you dad I meant it with all my heart.'

"I really do see as my son,"

'And I really do see you as my dad.'

"You are the most important thing in my life."

'I know Tati.'

"So I wanted to ask you if you saw me as your father and if so if you would like to make it legal?"

'Really? You really want me to be your son, forever?'

Dick wanted to scream YES with ever once of his body. But couldn't seem to do so, he suddenly felt his hand be squeezed by something. No it was Bruce, definitely Bruce. Dick decide to focus all his energy on that hand, he tried to squeezed it back and finally his body listened to him his fingers gently wrapped around his father's and squeezed it.

"Dick?" he could hear the silent plea in his father's voice 'Can you do it again please?' as he felt Bruce hand squeeze his own again.

Dick focused again on his fathers hand and squeezed it for him just as he felt the use of his mouth come back. "Tati?" (daddy) he sounded so weak. Why did he sound weak?

"fiul! Sunt aici. Poți să deschizi ochii tăi?" (son! I am here. Can you open your eyes?) he heard his father shout to him. Dick didn't know if he could or not, but he had to try for his dad. He started to move his eye lids but they were so heavy. 'They've haven't been this heavy since two face almost killed me when I was ten.' It took what felt like an eternity but his eyes finally opened. Just so he could be blinded by the bright lights.


	8. Chapter 8

Wayne Hospital

April 1st, 2012

3:34 A.M.

It took Dick a couple of seconds of fluttering his eyes to get over the bright lights and for the room to become clear. The first thing he saw clearly though was an overly relieved Bruce standing over him. "Dick!" he called happily.

"Bruce," Dick looked at his guardian through half opened eyes but he didn't miss the tear tracks on his fathers face, "have you been crying?"

"Yes Dick, I was scarded of losing you." Bruce said this in the most gentle, calm voice he could muster, as he slowly sat on Dick's bed side never letting go of his son's hand. He was absolutely relieved to have Dick back, he felt as though there was no more wieght on his shoulders. As though all that mattered was that Dick was back and father and son were reunited.

But for Dick he was shocked, "I thought Batman never got scared." he said in a weak voice

"Well he does when his little bird is in danger." Bruce was hurt that Dick thought that he wouldn't be sacred when he got hurt or of losing him. This was why he was so over protective of his baby bird. It was in fact the only thing Bruce ever feared, that one day he would lose Dick forever and have to live with out his light, a fear that almost became his reality today.

"Master Bruce," at that moment Alferd came in with four nurse and two doctors. "I heard you call out for Master Dick is everything alright?" Before Bruce could answer Alferd caught sight of Dick. "Master Dick you are awake!" Alferd called as he came running to his grandson's bedside. An audible sigh of relief could be heard from the doctors and nurses as they left the room. They would check Dick later right now his family needed to be with him.

"Master Dick, it's good to have you back." Alfred said to Dick before turning his attention to Bruce, "How long has he been awake?"

"A couple of minutes. I should have called you in but I wasn't thinking, sorry Alfred."

"Um guys," Dick's voice was so soft that they almost missed it, both men looked down at Dick, "what happened?" Through their conversation Dick had grown alarmingly pale.

"You don't remember?" Bruce questioned worry coming back into his tone.

"No." came a weak Dick as his eyes started to fall and he started to fall back into his coma.

"No, Dick!" Bruce shouted


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry about being late my mom wants to edit everything before she lets me put it up, and she was sick. So sorry. Oh andthanks for all the reviews

Wayne Hospital

April 1st, 2012

3:49 A.M.

"No, Dick!" Bruce shouted as he grabbed his sons shoulders and as gently as possible tries to shake his son awake. "Alfred go get the doctor!" Alfred got up to go get the doctor right as Dick started to come around.

"Tati?" Dick asked in a very weak and strained voice. "What's the matter"

"Dick," Bruce knew that if Dick fell back asleep right after a coma that he might slip back under, and he couldn't, wouldn't lose his son. "You have to stay awake for me ok just keep talking to me." He was using the softest most gentlest voice he had, the voice meant only for Dick.

"Alright Tati, what do you want to talk about?" Dick was exhausted and didn't understand why he couldn't go back to sleep, every part of his body told him to, but he'd stay, he'd stay for his dad.

"Anything Dick, just keep talking."

"Alright, Bruce remember when I was in a coma a couple of minuets ago?"

Bruce had to smile, "As if I could forget, wait how did you know you were in a coma?"

"I heard the sadness in you voice when you asked me to wake up like you thought I wouldn't be able to." Came a sleepy Dick as he started to fall asleep again.

"Hey, Hey, Dickie bird stay with me!" Bruce said shaking his son again, and to his relief it worked, Dick's eyes fluttered back open. Then what Dick said hit him. 'He could hear me?' hope built inside him, 'If he heard me than he knows what I asked him!' "Dick could you hear me?"

"That was the point of talking to me wasn't it?" Bruce and Dick smiled at this comment even here he still had his humor.

"Yes I guess it was." Bruce said with the same humor in his voice causing Dick to smile again. "So how much did you hear?"

"Oh only all of it." Dick said with a smirk. "So about that question you asked me-" Dick never got to finish his thought because right at that moment Alfred and the doctor decided to show up.

He went right over to the machining monitoring Dick's blood pressure. "Oh no!"

"What is it, what's wrong!" Bruce practical shouted taking his eyes of Dick.

"Master Dick!" Alfred's voice brought Bruce away from the doctor back to his son who was about to fall back to sleep.

"Hei, Hei robin micul meu sta cu mine!" (Hey, Hey my little robin stay with me) Dick eyes opened back up at the use of his mother's old nick name for him.

"Sunt aici Tati."(I'm here daddy.) Dick said weaker than before. "Doar nu pleca Tati." (Just don't leave daddy.)

"Niciodată mea pasăre." (Never my little bird)

"Nurse we need a blood transfusion now!" came the doctor's voice cutting though the tender moment.

"Dr. Bell, we can't we tried but their is no match, and the new shipment with a blood match won't be here until tomorrow morning."

"The kid won't make it to tomorrow morning."


	10. Chapter 10

jasmine nightshade, Rocketeer10, TSRowenwood, Sairey13, Keepmovingforwar, Charrmed, youngjusticefanatic, Sairey13, BlossomDragon, Phoenix M. 101, Mirage masquerade, Lakeshine, and InvisibleNinja1234 Thank You all soooooooo much for your reviews

Wayne Hospital

April 1st, 2012

4:07A.M.

"The kid won't make it to tomorrow morning."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE WON'T MAKE IT TO TOMORROW MORNING!" Bruce had lost all the era of calm around him. He was in panic mode. 'What do they mean he won't make it to morning he just woke up and I thought he was stable?' Bruce was officially terrified 'I'm going to lose Dick!'

"Master Bruce, you must stay calm!"

"Bruce?" out of all Bruce's panic his son's soft weak voice immediately focused him. 'I need to stay calm for him, for my son.' As Dick started to lose conciseness again, Bruce gentle shook him awake.

"Its okay Dick I here." Bruce was back to using his soft calm voice though inside he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Mr. Wayne," Dr. Bell said trying to keep his voice under control, he really hated losing patients, especially young ones, "we have some bad news, due to the amount of blood your 'ward' has lost, his body is having trouble rejuvenating it, causing his blood pressure to drop dramatically. Now normally we would have a transfusion done, but the hospital does not have a blood type that would match his because of all the transfusions we had to do, due to the Two Face incident three days ago. The next shipment of blood will be tomorrow morning but by then it will be to late. I'm terrible sorry."

"No," Bruce said, "there is something we can do. I have the same blood type as him. Is it possible to do the transfusion from me straight to him?"

"Yes, but you would lose a lot of blood."

"I don't care just do it."

"Alright I be right back." and with that Dr. Bell left leaving the three Bats alone.

"Sir do you know what your doing?"

"Yes. I'm saving my son's life"

"Bruce," Dick's voice was getting weaker every time he talked. He ever so slowly raised his hand towards Bruce who took it immediately, "you don't have to do this."

"Yes Dickie-bird I do."

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too." he got those words out just as the Dr. Bell and two nurse came in and got both vigilantes ready for the transfusion.

InvisibleNinja1234 you were right ; )


	11. Chapter 11

Wayne Hospital  
April 1st, 2012  
6:22A.M.

It took a whole hour for Dick to become stable enough for the transfusion to stop. For the first half, it was Alfred keeping Dick awake while Bruce, still holding Dick's hand, tried to relax. About a half an hour of this the Doctor said it was safe for Dick to sleep, which the fourteen year old did immediately. Another half an hour then Dr. Bell unhooked the two heroes and left them alone.

Now alone in the hospital room, there laid Dick sleeping comfortably in a hospital bed, a exhausted Alfred sleeping on a sofa in the room, and a tried, yet anxious Bruce Wayne sitting next to his sons bed waiting for him to wake up, all the while holding his son's hand.

Sunlight streamed into the white room gracing the face of Richard John Grayson. His eyes twitched as he slowly opened them all the way for the first time in 6 hours. The light blinded him momentarily, then his eyes focused on Bruce.

"Dick?" Bruce held his breath hoping that Dick would be okay now.

"I'm okay Bruce," here Bruce let out a sigh of relief, "feeling the aster." Dick said in a small voice but a very big smile. Bruce had to smile back. His son was fine the fact that he was smiling and using his made up words proved that.

"I'm glad about that Dickie."

"Bruce?" Dick asked in a small soft voice looking down away from his father.

"Yes my little bird?" Bruce was concerned when he heard Dick ask for him in such a small voice 'is he alright? Is something else wrong?' he gently put his hand under Dick's chin and tilted it up to look at him.

"Bruce," Dick started now unable to break eye contact with his father, "I want to say thank you. You didn't have to do any of this."

"Of course I did Dickie," Bruce was hurt that Dick thought that he didn't have to save him, "I couldn't live with out my little robin." Bruce said in all seriousness, and compassion he had. "I love you son."

"Bruce I don't mean just today, I mean since you first took me in, you didn't have to do that." Dick knew that Bruce didn't have to take him in, and he also knew that Bruce didn't have to do half the things he had. Like allowing him to become Robin, Bruce never had to do that, and he most certainly did not have to adopted Dick.

"True. I didn't have to take you in but I wouldn't be the man I am today, or most likely even be here today if I hadn't." Bruce said with all sincerity.

"Bruce about your question."

"Yes Dick." Bruce couldn't help get excited soon Dick would be his son legally. No more having to call his son his 'ward' in public. He wouldn't be the last Wayne anymore.

"Bruce," Dick had tears in his big blue eyes, confusing his father.

"Dick are you okay?" worry laced his tone.

"Its just, I want to say yes with all my heart but," Dick dropped off here to close to tears.

"But what Dick?" it felt like Bruce stomach just dropped four stories 'whats wrong, is there something he hasn't told me? Does he not feel the same way?' at this thought there were now tears in Bruce's eye.

"But Bruce, I can't give up the last name Grayson, It's the last thing I have of my parents. I just can't. I really am sorry. I want to be your son," Dick said finally turning away from his father. He would never forgive himself for this he knew from the tone Bruce used when he ask the question that he want him to say Yes but he couldn't let go of his parents name like that he just couldn't.

For Bruce though he had the opposite reaction, 'I should have thought of this. At least this is an easy fix if he excepted the solution.' "Dick," he said in his softest voice the one meant just for Dick, "you know that's not a problem right?" Bruce almost chuckled at his son as he turned back to face him looking dumbfounded and hurt that Bruce didn't think his last name was important.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a small hurt voice as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I mean," Bruce said with a gentle smile on his face as he gently rubbed his thumb across Dick's cheek to whip the tear away. "that the last name isn,t that big of a deal because we can hyphenate it, so your name would be Richard John Grayson-Wayne, if thats okay with you?"

Dick's face lit up as he shook his head yes, "Yes Bruce, that's fine with me!"

"Then it's settle. I'll send in the paperwork as soon as we get you home son." Bruce could not express the happiness he felt at this moment.

"Thank you Bruce, I love you Tati" Dick said as a yawn swept over him and he rubbed his eye with his fist.

Bruce had to smile at the utter adorableness of his sleepy son, he looked just like he did when he was eight. "I love to fiul, and thank you. Now get some sleep." Bruce said in his gentle voice as he kissed Dick's forehead.

"Okay." Dick said with a yawn, "Don't leave." he said as he grabbed his father's hand.

"Never Dickie." Bruce had complete honesty in his voice as he said this, "I'd never leave out of my own free will, never."

He sat there as he watched his son's eyes close and his breathing deepen, soon he was fast asleep. After a couple of minutes of watching Dick, Bruce gently leaned his head back and joined his son and father figure in sleep.

Hey guys only one chapter left :( but hey I was thinking about righting a sequel where Bruce gets hurt and Dick has to save him well tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Sooooo sorry it took me this long life, school, and indoor drumline got the best ofname. I promise it will NEVER take me this long again.

thank you for being patient

**Wayne Hospital**

**April 1st, 2012**

**8:52 A.M.**

**Around 6:00 A.M. The media got wind of Dick's condition and stormed the hospital. Luckly the staff was doing a wonderful job at keeping them away from the Bats. But that didn't stop two angry and worried people from showing up and demanding Dick's room. Then after being turned away, decided to go and look for the room on their own.**

**So this is how Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth awoke to the sound of shouting outside the sleeping Dick Grayson's door. Luckily for the members of the argument, Bruce would recognize those voice's anywhere. He knew Dick would hate him if he killed them.**

**Bruce stalked over to the door as fast as he could and open the door to see a security guard and two red heads arguing about the right to enter his son's room. The red heads were none other than Wally West and Roy Harper.**

**"Officer it's okay I can take it from here," said Bruce getting the three's attentions, while he fixed the boys with the Bat Glare. **

**"Are you sure Mr. Wayne, I can get rid of them for you."**

**"No that won't be necessary." Bruce said as he led the boys into his son's room. No sooner did they shut the door did the two gingers explode.**

**"What happened to him?" shoted Wally.**

**"Why didn't you call us?" came Roy.**

**Bruce just glared both down as he gave them the sign to be quiet as he gentle jestered to his son lying in the bed, trying to stay asleep. Both boys immediately shut up and ran to their little brothers sides.**

**"Is he okay?" Wally asked in a concerned voice as he looked at Bruce.**

**"He will be, right now it's important for him to rest." Bruce stated walking back to his son's bedside. He was still worried about Dick as well.**

**"Who did this to him?" ask Roy in a low angry tone. If he ever found that guy, well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.**

**"Tony Zucco," Bruce said in his own menacing tone. Silently, he was planning how many ways Batman could hurt the little weasel.**

**"Him, he did this to Dick and today of all days!" Wally asked looking back to his best friends face. Before Bruce, Roy or Alfred could say anything to Wally's comment, Dick started to wake up. "Dick?"**

**"Wally?" Dick said in a tired and confused voice as he looked at his brother before his gaze traveled over to the other, "Roy?" **

**"Yea." said both boys in unison as they looked down gently at their little brother.**

**"Master Bruce," said Alfred, "shall I go get the young Masters some food? Master Dick must be starving and I know Master Wallace's appetite."**

**"Yes Alfred that would be fine." Bruce said not taking his eyes of his son.**

**After Alfred left Bruce stepped closer to his son and asked, "Dick do you remember what happened?" As soon as those words left his mouth, his son looked up at him, and nodded. While Roy and Wally looked between him and Dick, confusion and worry clearly in their eyes.**

**"Yes, Bruce. It was Zucco wasn't it." Bruce nodded yes to his son as Roy interjected.**

**"Well next time the little dirt bag shows his face give me a call. I want to beat the snot out of him." **

**"That goes double for me." Wally added in.**

**Dick laugh at them, which made everyone smile, "Yea, he won't be feeling the aster when you two get done with him."**

**Wally smiled back at his friend before adding, "Yep, he soooo won't be whelmed when we're done with him." **

**Dick smiled at his brothers. He knew he'd be okay and that Zucco won't bother him because if he tried a stunt like this ever again he'd have a Bat and two red heads hunting him down to the very ends of the earth.**

**Dick also knew that even though he almost died, life couldn't be much better. He knew it sounded crazy but, it was true. Bruce was going to adopt him officially, he had two great brothers, an awesome team of teenage superheroes, and was probably the luckiest kid on the planet.**

**The end of part one I think I'm going to make this a trilogy please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed or favored the story. Especially jasmine nightshade my first review **

**thank you all Ann B-010**


End file.
